


Sad To See You Go

by liverpoolss



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: Lucas is sad to have to leave is loved one especially his wife. Nathan is also sad to leave his wife. Both brothers are in the army. This will be major Brucas and Naley story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary- Lucas is to go to war and leave behind his wife. Nathan is also in the story and is heading to war. Brucas and Naley**

Her name is Brooke Scott and her husband’s names is Lucas, they were watching TV one day and the numbers were coming up for the Vitaman war and Lucas number came up they found out they had four weeks together till he had to leave for Vitaman. Lucas sits shocked when the phone rang, Brooke answered it.

''Hello Scott residence'' Brooke answered.

''Hey Brookie is Luke there'' The person on the other end asked.

Brooke walked over and handed the phone to Lucas and then left the room to go to the bathroom.

''Hello'' Lucas answered.

''Hey Luke its Nate'' Nathan answered.

''Yeah whats up Nate'' Lucas was glad to be able to talk to Nathan as he would proberly know and understand what he was going through. Like Lucas, Nathan was also in the Army.

''Nothing, I just called I need to talk to you, you’re the only one who can understand what I'm going through.'' On the other line of the phone Nathan was scared.

''Nate whats wrong, you’re scaring me'' Luke was now getting worried about his little brother.

''I'm leaving Luke, my number came up I'm going to Vitaman in 4 weeks. I can't leave Haley and the girls, Luke I just can't. But I also know that I have to I made a comminent to the Army when I took the promise.'' Nathan answered.

''Whoa Nate calm down.'' Lucas sighed, '' right now I know what you’re going through I don't want to go either, Brooke just told me she was pregnant and now I have to go. Listen why don't you go to bed with your wife and we can all meet up in the morning, bring the girls.''

While Lucas was on the phone Brooke was in the bathroom crying. She didn't want her husband to leave her, she was pregnant with their second child, although her little girl died at 1 year old.

**''FLASHBACK''**

**Lucas and Brooke had just put 1 year old Nicole to bed. They then head to bed themselves. When they lay down on the bed Lucas rolls on top of Brooke and they start to make out. After they are finished their business, they are laying in bed, Brooke had her head on Lucas chest over his heart. Around 3am Brooke gets out of bed, she grabs her robe and heads down to check on Nicole. When she gets to Nicole's room, she sees that she isn't breathing.**

**''LUCAS'' Brooke screams for him had Lucas jumping out of bed and run down to Nicole's room to where Brooke has just called for him from.**

**''Brooke whats wrong, what happened.'' Lucas asked Brooke worried.**

**''She's not breathing Luke, she's not breathing. Do something.'' She yelled.**

**''Brooke call 911 NOW! Go.'' Lucas order Brooke. He took Nicole out of her cot and stared mouth to mouth on her. Brooke has returned back and she tells Lucas that they are on their way. When the almbunace arrived they take over. After 5 minutes of trying they prounced her dead at 4.30 am.**

**''END OF FLASHBACK''**

Brooke is brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. ''Hey Hales'' Brooke answers her phone.

''He's leaving Brooke. He's leaving me and the girls He's leaving I don't know what to ...'' Haley was rambling. She was then cut off by Brooke.

''Okay Hales breathe.'' Brooke sighed ''Right now who's leaving .''

''Nathan's leaving his number came up. He's going to war Brooke.'' Haley cried.

''I know how you’re feeling. Luke is leaving too. I told him I was pregnant. He was so excited to be a dad again after what happened with Nicole. And when we were watching T.V his number came up too.'' Brooke told Haley.

''Okay Brooke Your right. I'm so excited for you two a new baby. Well I'm going to go I'll see talk to you later'' Haley said.

''Okay. Bye Tutor girl.'' Brooke said happy. She could hear Haley laughing at the use of her old nickname.

When Brooke finished up her phone call with Haley, she went out to find her husband and spend whatever time they have left together. When she got to the living room she saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

''Come to bed.'' Brooke called out to her husband. Lucas stood up and went over to Brooke and accepted the hand she had held out for him to take. They headed upstairs to their bedroom and just lay in bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

**4 weeks later**

Things in the Scott household was quiet and tense at the breakfast table as it was their last day before Lucas left for had an important hospital appointment this morning to see if everything was ok.

''Luke, we have to get ready soon, our appointment is at 11.30.'' Brooke told her husband. Lucas stood up from the table and nodded his head and headed to the bedroom to get showered and dressed. Brooke sighed things were not going good Lucas had been quiet all week.

There taxi come for them to go to the hospital. Once they got to hospital. Lucas sat outside in the waiting room while Brooke entered the examtion room. The doctor checked Brooke over and told her that everything was fine and that the baby was healthy and had a strong heartbeat.

Brooke went outside to Lucas in the waiting room. Lucas had his head in his hands and didn't notice Brooke coming out with a smile on her face. She walks up behind Lucas and puts her hands on his shoulder, Lucas jumps and Brooke laughs.

''Was everything ok in there, pretty girl.'' Lucas asks Brooke. Brooke stops laughing and smiles. ''Everything went great. The doctor says the baby has a strong heartbeat and is healthy.'' Brooke answered her husband.

They leave the hospital and go to a nearby cafe where they meet Nathan and Haley and the girls.

''Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas.'' Mia and Miley, Nathan and Haley’s 4 year old twin daughters called and ran over to them Lucas picked Mia and Miley up and walked over to the table Nathan and Haley were at.

''So how did everything go at the hospital'' Nathan asked, once Lucas and Brooke reached the table. Brooke smiled and Lucas answered '' Everything went great, it just worries, me that I won't be here when the baby is born.'' He looked over to his nieces. Brooke rubbed his back and whispered something in to his ear. Nathan and Haley looked over at them. ''Hey Luke, everything will be fine we will leave tomorrow do our 14 months and then you will get to see your son or daughter. Haley will be here to help and look after Brooke.'' Nathan then turned to his daughters ''You 2 will help mummy look after Auntie Brooke and the baby.'' Luke looked at his brother '' Thanks man, it’s better to know that someone will be with Brooke when I'm away.'' There food arrived and they all sat and talked about random things and ate there food. Brooke stood up '' Alright we have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow before you leave.''

Lucas and Brooke arrived home and they sat and watched TV and cuddled. Before they knew it was time for bed. Lucas and Brooke headed up to bed together and spent their last night together.

The next morning while they sat and ate breakfast Lucas looked over at Brooke and said '' We will write letters to each other and before we know it I will be home again.'' Brooke nodded as she was scared that if she said anything she would break down and cry. Nathan, Haley and the girls arrived. Haley had tears running down her face. ''Hey Luke, the taxi will be here in 10 minutes to take us, are you ready. Nathan told his brother. Lucas answered '' Yeah I'm ready.

Lucas turned round and took Brooke's hand and led them to the bedroom. ''Brooke you need to be strong for yourself and the baby,'' Lucas put his hands on Brooke stomach and then he continued '' And you will have Haley and the girls with you to help when you need anything. I'm gonna miss you so much babe.'' Brooke had tears running down her face ''I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you and I want you to come home safe to me and our baby.'' Brooke put her hands over his. Luke the taxi's here, Lets go.'' They heard Nathan shout.

They both came out of the bedroom. Lucas hugged Haley and the girl’s good bye while Nathan was hugging Brooke. The taxi beeped the horn for them to go. Lucas took Brooke in his arms one last time and kissed her goodbye. ''Take care of each other, and we love you.'' Brooke and Haley called to them. ''Love you to.'' The boys called.

They got in the taxi and it took off. Brooke and Haley stood with the girls in their arms and waved to the boys as they disappeared down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

**7months later**

A heavily pregnant Brooke started to go in to labour she phoned her friend Haley,

''Hello'' Haley answered

''Hales I'm in labour.'' Brooke cried down the phone

''Brooke don't panic I'm on my way. ‘Haley told Brooke calmly

They hung up and Brooke started the breathing technique she learned in the hospital. Haley arrived at Brooke's house. ''Brooke I phoned for an ambulance on my way here'' Haley told Brooke. Brooke just nodded as another contraction hit. When it passed Brooke said '' I want Luke, Please Haley I need him.'' ''I know you do but Lucas can't be here. I'm here okay and I'll help as good as I can okay.'' Haley told Brooke.

The ambulance arrived and put Brooke on a stretcher and Haley went with her. One of the EMTS said '' Brooke I need you to relax and just breathe okay.'' The EMT turned to Haley ''Where is her husband miss.'' Haley said '' He is in Vietnam sir.'' They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later.

They examed her and said ''They are going to take you down to the delivery room.'' Brooke was very frighted she wanted her husband. Haley said ''You can't have him.'' The nurse said ''Mrs Scott can go in with you. Haley got washed up and went into the delivery room.

''Haley I can't do this anymore.'' Brooke cried after 5 minutes of pushing

Haley wiped her forehead and said '' You can, okay just a few more pushes and you will have your new baby.''

Brooke pushed a few more times when a doctor said ''Okay Mrs Scott you can stop pushing we see the head.'' Brooke done as the doctor asked. ''Now Brooke I want you to do 1 big push. The doctor told Brooke. Brooke gave the biggest push she could. ''Congratulations Brooke you have a healthy baby boy.''

Brooke smiled weakly at Haley when she heard her son's first cries. The doctor took him away and weighed him and then washed him and wrapped him in a blue blanket and returned him to Brooke. ''Mrs Scott your son weighed 5lbs 6oz.'' The doctor told her. Brooke looked up at the doctor with a worried face ''Is that okay, will he be fine.'' ''Yes Mrs your son is perfectly healthy. You both will be able to go home in about 5 days.'' The doctor answered Brooke with a smile.

A few hours after the Brooke had her son Haley had returned with her daughters for them to see their new baby cousin. ''Hey Mia, Hey Miley. Hey Hales.'' Brooke greeted her visitors then she looked back down at her newborn son. ''So does he have a name yet.'' Haley asked Brooke. Brooke looked up and smiled ''Yeah Hales, girls I want you to meet James Lucas Scott.'' Haley answered '' Lucas would be proud. Have you sent a telegram to Lucas yet.'' Brooke shook her head '' Not yet will you do it for me I'll be here for awhile.'' Haley nodded her head yes. Brooke wrote down everything Haley was to write in it.

At the Vietnam Base 3 days after the birth of James. Lucas and Nathan where sitting around the camp talking about home. ''Brooke will be giving birth any day now.'' Lucas said to his brother. Nathan was about to answer Lucas when their Sergeant Major shouted ''Scott'' Both Brothers stood up to go over when he said ''Not you the blond one.'' Lucas walked over to the Sergeant ''Yes Sir.'' Lucas asked. ''This came for you it’s from your wife.'' The sergeant handed Lucas the telegram and walked away. Lucas walked back to Nathan and sat down. He opened the telegram and read it said:

**_Lucas_ **

**_I just wanted to inform you that you have a son his name is James Lucas Scott. I gave him the middle name after his brave daddy. He looks just like you. I can't wait for you to see him. He was 5lbs 6oz_ **

**_Love you Brooke_ **

When Lucas had finished reading it he had tears coming down his cheeks. Nathan took it off him to see what it says. '' Hey man you have a son.'' Nathan said looking at his brother. Lucas just looked up at Nathan and nodded.

Back home in tree hill Brooke's 5 day stay at the hospital was up and she was allowed to go home. Haley came to pick Brooke up. ''Hey you ready to.'' Haley asked Brooke. Brooke nodded her head ''Yeah lets go and get this little one home and in to his own bed.'' Haley helped Brooke up and into the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled Brooke and Jamie out to the taxi.

When they got home Brooke looked around and then went to her bedroom to put Jamie down and go for a nap herself.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

**4 Months Later**

''A month, Hales then I will have Luke home in my arms again where he belongs.'' Brooke says as she hands her a cup of coffee. Mia and Miley were watching T.V and 4 month old Jamie was in Brooke's arms fast asleep.

''I know I can't wait to have Nathan home with me and the girls I know he will be safe then.'' Haley said as she looked over at her daughters and smiled. Miley and Mia turned round to look at their mum and aunts. ''Is daddy coming home soon.'' Miley who was a total daddy's girl asked. ''Yeah and what about Uncle Lucas is coming home too.'' Mia asked. Haley looked at Brooke and then turned to the girls ''Yeah one more month then daddy and Uncle Lucas will be home to see their favourite girls.'' ''And don't forget they have to see Jamie to mama. ‘The twins told Haley. Brooke looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms and answered them ''Yes they do don't they.''

Brooke stood up and excused herself. She walked into Jamie's room and put him in his crib. She softly stroked his forehead where there was a bit of blonde hair and whispered to him '' Your daddy and Uncle Nathan are very brave men. They are fighting for the freedom of our country. One day when you’re old enough you will be so proud of them.'' She had been telling her young son different things each day for the last 4 months about Lucas and Nathan. Brooke then went down the hall to her own room and took something from under the pillow. It was the last letter she received 4 months ago from her husband and she was worried and scared that he may be dead.

**_''Flashback''_ **

**_''Hales are you here'' Brooke called out as she entered her sister-in-laws house. It had been 10 days since she had Haley send the telegram to Lucas telling him about his son.'' She had just received a letter back from him and wanted to be with Haley when she opened it._ **

**_''Yeah I'm here. Whats wrong?'' Haley questioned Brooke as she took Jamie from his pram and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Haley looked back up at Brooke and said ''He looks so much more like Luke every day. So are you going to tell me whats wrong or am I guessing'' Brooke took out the letter from her purse and showed it to Haley. ''This came today and I want you with me when I read it.'' Brooke told her and proceeded to the Family room and sat on the couch. Haley followed suit and sat beside her switching Jamie to the other arm. Brooke opened the letter and read:_ **

**_Dear Brooke_ **

**_I can't begin to tell you how much that letter mean to me. I can't wait to come home and see you and our son. I love his name and I thank you for giving him my name as a middle name. Nathan is huffing cause he wasn't called after him. He sits with a pout on his face it's so funny to see that it reminds me of the twins. I have to go now baby but always remember that I love you always and forever._ **

**_Lots of Love Lucas_ **

**_By the end of the letter Brooke was crying so was Haley. Haley then reread the letter and laughed. ''Can you believe Nathan I can just imagine him with a pout on his face.'' Haley told Brooke trying to get a smile from her and it worked._ **

**_''End of Flashback''_ **

Haley went to see if she could find Brooke she looked in Jamie's room then she proceeded to the master room and found her on the bed curled up with Lucas letter in her hand crying. Brooke looked up when she heard someone come in and whispered ''What if he never comes one I haven't heard from him in 4 months. What if he never meets Jamie.'' Haley went over to Brooke and sat beside her and just held her as her body shooked. Haley whispered comforting words like ''It'll be okay'' and ''Lucas is strong he'll come home.''

They where interrupted a few seconds later with loud banging on the front door. Haley and Brooke walked up and answered it. At the door was 2 men in uniform '' Hello we are looking for a Mrs Brooke Scott.'' Brooke answered him by saying ''That’s me what can I help you with.'' '' Mrs Scott we are sorry to inform you that your husband Lucas Scott is MIA (Missing in Action).'' Brooke broke down crying and screaming all her fears of her husband being dead where coming true. As the officers left they seen someone they had also waited 13 long months to see ''Nathan'' was all Haley was able to say.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

**2 Years Later**

''James Lucas Scott you better stop jumping on that couch right now young man.'' Brooke told her young 2 year old energetic son who was the exact same as her husband who had now been MIA for 2 years. Jamie jumped from the couch and went over to Brooke.

''Mama, I wove you. I sorrys.' He told his Brooke. Brooke then bent down and took him in to her arms. ''Ahh baby, I love you too. How about some lunch.'' She told him. Just as Brooke was about to go into the kitchen someone knocked on the door. ‘‘Let’s go see who it is.'' Brooke told Jamie.

Brooke opened the door and lets the people standing behind it in. ''Hey Tiger how are you.'' Haley asked her friend as she entered the house with Nathan and their now 6 year old daughters. Brooke sat Jamie down on the floor when he started squirming to get down to play with his cousin and answered Haley ''I'm not doing to bad now. It's just that 2 years ago today I was told my husband was MIA.'' Nathan took Brooke in to a hug when she started to cry. Still to this day she loves and misses Lucas.

''Right now who wants mac and cheese know the food of the gods'' Haley said to them in an attempt to get Brooke's mind of her Husband and to distract the kids. ''I do, I do.'' The kids all cheered. Haley disappeared into the kitchen with the kids to start lunch. Nathan led Brooke over to the couch. ''You okay now.'' He asked Brooke. ''Yeah you would tell me anything I want to know right.'' Brooke questioned him. He nodded. ''Right then I want to know what happened before he went MIA.'' Nathan sighed at Brooke's question.

**_''Flashback''_ **

**_Nathan and Lucas and some other troops were on foot control going through one of the towns after they were giving the all clear to do it._ **

**_''Hey 4 more weeks then we are home and free.'' Nathan told his brother. ''Tell me about I can't wait to see Brooke and Jamie.'' Lucas told him smiling when he thought of his family._ **

**_Then all of a sudden they were ambushed by the enemies. Nathan and Lucas were separated. Nathan was knocked to the ground. 10 minutes later he was waking up in the medical camp at their base. ''Luke'' Nathan called for his brother. They were to look out for each other. One of the doctors went over to Nathan. ‘It is ok you need to relax Nathan.'' Said the doctor you don't understand I need my brother.'' Nathan told the doctor. It was then the Lieutenant came in to see Nathan to tell him the bad news that his brother was missing in action and that they were sending to officers to his wife to break the bad news and that Nathan was going home.''_ **

**_''End of Flashback''_ **

Nathan looked at Brooke and she was crying again. Just as Nathan was about to open his mouth, Haley called out ''Brooke, Nate lunch is ready.'' Nathan looked at Brooke and said ''Are you ready for lunch.'' Brooke nodded her head and stood up and made her way into the kitchen. After lunch was finished Brooke and Haley washed up the dishes and dried and put them away. Nathan took all the kids into the living room to watch T.V. There was a knock at the door. Haley called out ''Nathan get the door will ya.'' Nathan stood up with Jamie in his hands and headed over to the door.

Nathan opened the door and standing on the opposite side was someone he never expected to see again was a skinny cut up and bruised version of his brother. ''Brooke.'' Nathan screamed through the house upsetting Jamie in his arms. Brooke came running to the door and when she got there she saw the one man she loved. ''Luke.'' Brooke whispered and stretched out a hand to touch him before continuing ''Is that really you. I'm not dreaming am I.'' Lucas just nodded his head No. He couldn't talk there in front of him was his wife and son and the brother he thought was dead.

Brooke brought Lucas into the family room where the twins and Haley were sitting. Nathan followed behind them and put Jamie down. He then turned and hugged his brother and said '' It's so good to have you home Luke. Me, Haley and the girls are gonna go now and let you two catch up.'' Nathan turned round to Haley and she stood up and got the girls ready to go. ''Nate I thought you were dead. These last 2 years I sat in their camp thinking what if we did this or what if we didn't listen to the others. Thank you for being here for my family.'' Lucas spoke for the first time since he came home. Nathan nodded and they left.

Brooke was sitting on the couch with Jamie on her lap. She looked up at Lucas and couldn't help the smile on her face. ''How about you come over here and sit down and meet your son.'' She told Lucas. Lucas walked over and sat beside them. Brooke turned round so she could see him better and before she could speak she is interrupted. '' Who dat mama.'' asked a very confused Jamie. Brooke answered him as best she could. ''Remember the stories I tell you at bedtime.'' Jamie nodded his head and said ''About mys dada.'' Brooke nodded her head and continued her answer ''Yes well this man here is the man from the stories, Jamie this is your daddy.'' She turned round to look at Lucas and said '' I want you to meet your son James Lucas Scott.'' Lucas looked at Jamie and shook his hand, he wanted to hold and hug him but was scared encase he upset him and told him ''It's very nice to meet you Jamie.'' Jamie smiled up at him and shook his hand too. ''Okay Jamie it's nap time now, you can talk to daddy later okay.'' Brooke told her son. She stood up and walked into the room to lay him down.

When Brooke got back she saw Lucas looking at pictures on the mantle. She walked over to him and put a hand on his arm to see what photo he had in his hand it was one of Jamie on his first birthday. Lucas sat the photo back on the mantle and turned round to Brooke. Brooke looked up at him and pulled him into her arms and hugged him. She then led him back to the couch. ''Lucas tell me what happened these past 2 years.'' Lucas sighed and then told Brooke what he went through. ''I was kept in their camp and I was locked in this room me and a few other troops. We were given little food and twice a day they took us out and beat us with anything they could find, there was rats in the room and 2 of the other troops died of starvation. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of getting out of there and coming home to you.'' After Lucas told Brooke what happened she gave him a light kiss. ''I love you Luke and I'm glad your home. It may take Jamie sometime to get used to you.'' I love you too Brooke and I will be here and give Jamie as long as he needs.''

5 years later and Lucas and Brooke are still together it took Jamie a few weeks to having his daddy around but now they have a strong relationship. Brooke and Lucas have a little girl called Maddie who is 2 years old and has them both wrapped around her little finger and a 7 year old Jamie is doing good in school and loves sports. Nathan and Haley's twins are now 11 year olds are do really good at school too and love dancing.


	6. Epilogue

** Epilogue **

 

**_Lucas Scott-54 Years old-Sergeant Major in the US Marines_ **

**_Brooke Davis Scott-54 Years Old-Teacher at Tree Hill High-History_ **

**_James Lucas Scott/Jamie-24 Years old-Private in the US Marines_ **

**_Maddie Rose Scott-19 Years Old-Took a Year out of Studying_ **

**_Nathan Scott-54 Years Old-First Sergeant in the US Marines_ **

**_Haley James Scott-54 Years Old-Teacher at Tree Hill High-English_ **

**_Miley Scott-29 Years Old-Midwife_ **

**_Mia Scott Cupples-29 Years Old-_ **

**_Kate Scott-24 Years Old-Jamie’s Wife-Singer_ **

**_Alex James Scott-4 Years Old-Jamie and Kate’s Son_ **

**_Allie Marie Scott-4 Years Old- Alex’s Twin Sister_ **

**_Fran Cupples-30 Years Old-Mia’s Husband-Bartender_ **

**_Josh Cupples-8 Years Old-Mia and Fran’s Son_ **

**_Parker Scott-2 Years Old-Miley’s Son_ **

**_Tommy Yates-24 Years Old-Jamie’s Best Friend_ **

**_Sean Malloy-19 Years Old-Maddie’s Boyfriend_ **

**17 years after the last chapter.**

James Lucas Scott was a normal happy 24 year old, he was married to his high school sweetheart Kate for 2 years and they had happy energetic 4 year old twins Alex James Scott and Allie Marie Scott. The only thing about him is that he signed up to join the army at the age of 18 after he graduate from high school. 24 years ago his father Lucas Scott wet to war with his Uncle Nathan and while his Uncle Nathan came home after being injured his father had went missing for 2 years. ‘’Hi Mom.’’ Jamie called out as he entered the house his parents and sister shared.

‘’Hi sweetheart. How is Kate and the kids doing.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’They are doing well. I got my call today I leave for Iraq in 2 weeks.’’ Jamie said. He knew that breaking the news to Brooke would be just as hard as it was when he got off the phone and had to break the news to Kate.

‘’Does the kids know that you are going.’’ Brooke asked him first her husband leaves for war 24 years ago and goes missing for 2 years now her son is going.

‘’No Kate and I are going to tell them tonight before everyone comes for dinner.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Where’s dad and Maddie.’’ He asked.

‘’Your dad is at work and Maddie is with Sean at the mall.’’ Brooke answered him. ‘’Does your dad know that your being deployed to Iraq.’’ Brooke asked him as Lucas was a Sergeant Major.

‘’I think he might know, I don’t know.’’ Jamie told her. ‘’Your all still coming over for dinner tonight.’’ Jamie said. ‘’I think Kate said something about making chicken.’’ Jamie told her.

‘’Of course we are, Maddie wanted to know if she could bring Sean tonight.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’Yeah sure. I would like to meet him before I go to Iraq.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Don’t be scaring him away, Maddie said that he is already scared of meeting us because your dad and Uncle Nathan are in the army.’’ Brooke tells him.

‘’I won’t I’ll just make sure he understands that if he hurts her, then I’ll hurt him.’’ Jamie said as he took his ringing cell phone from his pocket. ‘’Hey baby.’’ Jamie said when he answered.

_‘’I just picked the kids up from school. I’m going to go to the store and get what we need for dinner and a tub of ice cream for the kids for after we tell them.’’ Kate said._

‘’I’m leaving mom’s house now so I’ll meet you and the kids back at the house. Get chocolate chip ice cream.’’ Jamie said.

_‘’Okay, Love you.’’ Kate said._

‘’Love you too baby.’’ Jamie said as he hung up his phone. ‘’Okay mom I going to go, Kate has just picked the kids up.’’ Jamie said.

‘’We’ll see you tonight. Love you son.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Love you too mom.’’ Jamie said placing a kiss on Brooke’s cheek and leaving the house to go home and tell his kids that he was leaving for Iraq.

‘’Jamie we’re home.’’ Kate called out when she opened the door.

‘’Daddy, where are you.’’ Alex and Allie called out through the house.

‘’I’m behind you guys.’’ Jamie said as he came downstairs. He met Kate at the door and gave her a kiss before helping her with the grocery bags. ‘’Maddie is bringing Sean over tonight to meet the family and for dinner.’’ Jamie told her.

‘’That’s okay, how are we going to tell the kids.’’ Kate asked as they walked into the kitchen.

‘’I have no idea. I mean my mom and dad didn’t have to tell me. Dad was gone before I was born. All I really remember is that mom told me stories about him and Uncle Nathan.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Alex, Allie can you two go and sit on the couch for daddy. I need to tell you something.’’ Jamie asked the twins.

‘’Okay daddy.’’ Alex said as they both left the kitchen and went to sit on the couch.

Kate and Jamie followed the twins into the living room, Kate was holding Jamie’s hand to reassure him. They sat on either side of the twins. ‘’Do you know how daddy works in the army and I told you guys that one day I would have to go and stop the bad guys when they wanted to hurt us.’’ Jamie asked  them. When they both nodded Jamie continued, ‘’well daddy has to go away in 2 weeks to stop the bad guys and I want you both to be strong and help mommy and Alex will become the man of the house while I’m gone and you will have to protect and look after mommy and Allie for daddy.’’

‘’Daddy, you will come home again, won’t you.’’ Allie asked, both parents could hear the fear and sadness in her voice.

‘’I will try my very best to come home again. Daddy is going to miss you guys so much when he’s away.’’ Jamie told them.

‘’How about you go pick a video to watch before everyone comes for dinner.’’ Kate asked them.

The twins jumped off the couch and went over to their video pile. ‘’Why don’t we watch this one.’’ Allie said to Alex.

‘’Okay.’’ Alex said. ‘’Daddy we have picked a video.’’ Alex called back to Jamie.

‘’What video have you picked.’’ Jamie asked getting off the couch and joining them by the TV. Allie showed him the cover. ‘’Little Rascals, I’ll put it on while you two go and get comfy beside mommy.’’ Jamie said. The twins went to sit on the couch beside Kate while Jaime put the video on.

‘’If mommy gives you ice cream will you promise mommy that you will eat your dinner.’’ Kate asked them.

‘’We promise mommy.’’ Alex and Allie said together.

‘’Jamie pause it a minute, till I go and get some ice cream.’’ Kate said before heading into the kitchen.

Jamie sat back on the couch beside Allie. Once he sat down Allie climbed onto his lap. When Kate came back with two bowls of ice cream and sat down beside them Alex climbed onto her lap. Jamie started the movie as Kate gave the twins their ice cream, Jamie put his arm around Kate as she rested her head on his shoulder. ‘’How long is it till everyone gets here.’’ Kate asked.

‘’2 hours, why?’’ Jamie asked looking down at her.

‘’I might close my eyes and go for a nap while the kids are watching the video.’’ Kate said looking up at Jamie.

Jamie kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. ‘’I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get up.’’ Jamie told her.

Kate didn’t answer she had already fallen asleep. ‘’Daddy, we’re finished our ice cream.’’ Alex said.

Jamie lifted Allie of his knee gently so he didn’t wake Kate. ‘’Allie put your bowl on the table.’’ Jamie said, as he took Alex’s bowl of him and gave it to Allie. ‘’Put Alex’s bowl with yours.’’ Jamie told her. He then lifted her back onto his lap. They sat and watched the rest of the video before Jamie had to get up. ‘Why don’t you pick another video to watch and I’ll put it on for you while mommy sleeps and I make dinner.’’ Jamie told them.

‘’Okay daddy, can we watch toy story.’’ Allie asked.

‘’Yeah ok, Alex are you staying on mommy’s lap.’’ Jamie asked the 4 year old.

‘’I want to sit beside Allie.’’ Alex said.

Jamie lifted Allie of his lap then he helped Alex of Kate’s lap. He turned round and gently moved Kate’s head of his shoulder and moved her to lie down on the couch. ‘’You two go sit on the floor and be quiet mommy is sleeping.’’ Jamie said as he moved over to the TV and changed the video before going into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

After the dinner had been prepared and started Jamie went into wake Kate before everyone started coming. ‘’Kate, baby, it’s time to get up everyone is going to be here in 10 minutes.’’ Jamie said as he gave Kate a shake.

‘’Daddy why are you waking mommy up.’’ Alex asked as he turned round from the TV and saw Jamie waking Kate up.

‘’I’m waking mommy because, it’s time for her to get up, dinner is going to be soon.’’ Jamie told him. ‘’Baby come on, you need to get up.’’ Jamie said to her as Kate slapped his hands away.

‘’How long was I sleeping for.’’ Kate asked as she sat up on the couch.

‘’The entire movie. Why don’t you go and freshen up abit before everyone gets here.’’ Jamie told her.

Kate left the room and headed upstairs. ‘’Daddy are you going to watch toy story with us.’’ Allie asked as she got up from the floor and went over to Jamie.

‘’Yeah but just until everyone gets here.’’ Jamie said. Alex joined his daddy and sister on the couch. ‘’Josh and Parker are coming and so is aunt Maddie and her boyfriend Sean.’’ Jamie told them.

‘’ugh boys have cooties.’’ Allie said.

‘’No we don’t. I don’t have cooties do I daddy.’’ Alex asked his eyes wide encase he had cooties.

‘’Brothers don’t have cooties. Only other boys do.’’ Kate said as she came back into the living room and sat on the couch.

‘’That’s good cause I didn’t want to have cooties.’’ Alex said with a sigh of relief.

Jamie and Kate looked at each other and laughed. ‘’Is Tommy coming for dinner.’’ Kate asked Jamie as the twins settled back into their movie.

‘’Yeah he should be here soon. Tommy called me when I was on my way over to see my mom, he is being deployed on the same day.’’ Jamie told Kate.

‘’Hey people, Uncle Tommy is here.’’ The twins heard a voice by the door say.

‘’Uncle Tommy.’’ Alex and Allie said running over to him and hugging his legs.

‘’Hey Tommy.’’ Jamie and Kate said. ‘’Alex, Allie let go off Tommy’s legs.’’ Jamie asked the two 4 years old.

‘’So guys what are we watching on TV.’’ Tommy asked Allie and Alex.

‘’Toy Story Uncle Tommy.’’ Alex told him as he took a seat on the floor beside Allie in front of the TV.

‘’Cool my favourite movie.’’ Tommy said taking a seat on the couch beside Kate. ‘’Alright baby girl.’’ He asked Kate.

‘’I thought your favourite movie was full metal jacket.’’ Jamie asked him.

‘’My favourite kid movie is Toy Story.’’ Tommy said in a duh tone.

‘’Boys stop fighting.’’ Brooke said as she walked into the living room.

‘’Hey mom.’’ ‘’Grandma.’’ Hey Brooke.’’ Jamie, Alex, Allie, Kate and Tommy said.

‘’Where is my hugs and kisses.’’ Brooke asked kneeling down as Alex and Allie came over to her and hugged her they both placed a kiss on her cheek.

‘’Grandpa’’ They called leaving Brooke’s arms and going into Lucas’ arm and hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

‘’Maddie is coming in and has asked me make you swear you won’t scare him away.’’ Lucas said looking at Jamie. ‘’That goes for you too Tommy.’’ He added looking over at Tommy.

‘’We won’t will we Tommy.’’ Jamie asked looking over at Tommy then looking back at Lucas.

‘’Mom, Dad, Jamie, this is Sean my boyfriend.’’ Maddie said introducing the boy beside her. ‘’Sean, this is my mom Brooke, my dad Lucas and my brother Jamie.’’ Maddie said to Sean. ‘’This is Kate, my sister in law, Alex and Allie my nephew and niece and that is Tommy who is Jamie’s best friend and thinks he is another brother but just ignore anything he says.’’ Maddie said introducing the others to him.

‘’Aunt Maddie, boys have cooties, but not Alex.’’ Allie said to Maddie just as Nathan, Haley, Mia, Miley, Josh, Parker and Fran came into the house.

‘’Don’t look at me she’s 4.’’ Jamie said after Maddie sent him a glare.

‘’Sean doesn’t have cooties either.’’ Maddie said.  ‘’Sean this is my Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley and my cousins Miley and Mia, and their sons Parker and Josh and Mia’s husband Fran. Guys this is my boyfriend Sean.’’ Maddie said.

‘’Mads can I talk to you quickly before dinner.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Sure, you’ll be okay for a few minutes.’’ Maddie asked Sean. Maddie followed Jamie into the guest room downstairs. ‘’So what’s up.’’ Maddie asked sitting down on the bed.

‘’I don’t know if mom or dad told you but I leave for Iraq in two weeks.’’ Jamie told her sitting beside her.

‘’How long are you going for.’’ Maddie asked.

‘’2 years but I am glad I got to meet Sean before I go. Tommy is going too.’’ Jamie told her.

‘’Promise me you’ll be safe. I don’t want to lose my big brother. Mom nearly lost dad, don’t let her lose you.’’ Maddie said hugging Jamie.

‘’I’m not going to make promises I don’t know if I can keep.’’ Jamie told her. ‘’Let’s go see what’s happening with dinner.’’ Jamie said as they both got off the bed and headed out to the living room.

‘’Everything alright Maddie.’’ Nathan asked seeing Maddie’s red eyes.

‘’No not really.’’ Maddie said sitting down on the couch beside Lucas and resting her head on his shoulder.

‘’What happened.’’ Nathan asked her again.

‘’I’m being deployed to Iraq in two weeks along with Tommy.’’ Jamie said lifting Allie into his arms.

‘’Is dinner ready yet, I’m hungry.’’ Allie asked.

‘’You’re hungry, you just had a bowl of ice cream and 1 hour ago.’’ Jamie said tickling her sides.

‘’Stop it daddy, Alex help me.’’ Allie called out for her brother.

‘’Did you know about it Luke, about Jamie being deployed.’’ Nathan asked Lucas.

‘’Not until I got home and Brooke told me.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Daddy, stop it, please stop it.’’ Allie cried out.

‘’Say daddy I love you and your the best daddy in the whole world.’’ Jamie said easing off a bit on his tickles.

‘’I love you daddy and you’re the best daddy in the whole world.’’ Allie said.

Jamie put Allie back down on the floor who ran off to play with Alex, Parker and Josh in their bedroom. The adults sat down and talked until Kate announced dinner was ready. Everyone sat at the table. ‘’Who’s saying grace.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Me daddy.’’ Allie said. ‘’Thank you god for our lovely food. Please let my daddy and Uncle Tommy be safe when they go away.’’ Allie said.

‘’Amen.’’ Everyone said before helping themselves to the food that was on the table.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

‘’Please be safe.’’ Brooke said holding Jamie close to her they were all at the planes to see their loved ones off. ‘’I love you.’’ She said as she let him go.

‘’Love you too mom.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Look out for each other.’’ Lucas said to Tommy and Jamie. ‘’Love you son.’’ Lucas said to Jamie.

‘’Love you too dad.’’ Jamie said to Lucas.

The others all said their goodbyes to Jamie before leaving Kate and the twins to say theirs. ‘’We love you daddy.’’ Alex and Allie said as Jamie knelt down to their height. ‘’Be safe daddy.’’ They said as Jamie hugged them.

‘’I love you guys so much. I’ll try to phone and write letters whenever I can okay.’’ Jamie said coming out of their hug.

‘’Okay daddy. We did this picture for you.’’ They both said as they handed Jamie a picture they drew while they were in school.

‘’I love it.’’ Jamie said when he opened it and saw the drawing inside of himself, Kate and the kids. ‘’I’m going to keep this in my pocket along with the photograph of you guys with mommy.’’ Jamie told them before standing up. ‘’Stay strong for the kids.’’ Jamie said to Kate once the twins were by Lucas and Brooke.

‘’I’ll try. Promise me you will come home to us again.’’ Kate asked him.

‘’I’m not going to make a promise that I don’t know I can keep. But if I don’t come home, promise me that you will meet someone else who will love you and the kids even if it’s Tommy.’’ Jamie said.

‘’I’m not going to make a promise that I don’t know I can keep.’’ Kate said repeating Jamie’s words. ‘’I love you.’’ Kate said.

‘’I love you too.’’ Jamie said taking Kate into his arms and kissing her. ‘’Take good care of the kids for me.’’ He asked her.

‘’Private Scott, it’s time to go.’’ One of the other privates said.

‘’Love you guys.’’ Jamie called back as he walked away.

‘’Love you too Jamie/daddy.’’ Everyone called back to him.

‘’Jamie, don’t look back no matter how much you want to.’’ Lucas told him when he reached him.

Kate lifted both of her kids as they began to cry for Jamie. ‘’Let’s go home.’’ Brooke said once Jamie’s plane took off.

**23 months later (Iraq)**

Jamie is chasing some men with a gun through a grave yard with Tommy and another man behind him they kept running and hiding behind the tombstones. Jamie stands up to shoot one of the men when the one behind Jamie shoots his gun and the bullet hits Jamie in the back of the neck. Tommy shoots the shooter behind Jamie before running over and lifting his childhood best friend’s head onto his lap. ‘’Jamie man come on stay awake help is on the way.’’ Tommy says to him after he radios through for help.

‘’Promise me you will look after Kate and the kids for me.’’ Jamie asked as he began to close his eyes.

‘’I promise but please stay awake then you can go home and look after them and watch them grow and get married and have kids.’’ Tommy said as Jamie’s eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Tommy put his head on top of Jamie’s and cried.

**(Back Home in Tree Hill)**

Kate was sitting in the living room with her family and the kids were watching TV. ‘’Mommy is daddy coming home soon.’’ 6 year old Alex asked.

‘’He will be home in 4 weeks.’’ Kate said as she held her niece who was just over 2 weeks old.

All the adults sat talking when there was a knock on the door. ‘’Hi madam is a Mrs Scott here.’’ One of the men in a uniform asked.

‘’Which one there is two, my mom and my sister in law.’’ Maddie said. ‘’Mom, Kate there is two officers at the door.’’ Maddie called through.

Kate and Brooke stood up and felt their hearts stop beating as they moved towards the front door. Lucas followed behind. ‘’ Sergeant Major Scott.’’ One of the officers said. ‘’Mrs Scott we are sorry to inform you that your husband Private James Scott has died while serving in Iraq.’’ They said.

‘’No please don’t say that how am I meant to tell to kids who are so exicted about him coming home that he won’t be coming home alive.’’ Kate asked. ‘’So don’t you dare say that you are sorry.’’ Kate said.

‘’Are you sure it’s my son solider.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Yes sir, Private Tommy Yates was with him when he died. When the helicopter got to him Private Tommy Yates had him in his lap sir.’’ The officer said.

Lucas nodded and moved away from the door guiding Kate and Brooke back into the living room. ‘’Josh can you do me a favour buddy and take the younger ones into Alex and Allie’s bedroom.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Daddy, what happened what did they want.’’ Maddie asked once the kids had left.

‘’Jamie died in Iraq, Tommy was with him when it happened. That’s all we know, I’ll find out more when I go in tomorrow.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’I have to go tell the kids that he isn’t coming home.’’ Kate said leaving the room and heading into the twins bedroom. ‘’Alex, Allie can you come with mommy.’’ Kate asked taking the twins into her room.

‘’Mommy why are you crying.’’ Allie asked as they sat on the bed beside Kate.

‘’Remember I said daddy would be home in 4 weeks.’’ Kate asked, both the kids nodded their heads. ‘’Daddy won’t be coming home, daddy is going to go and live with the angels.’’ Kate said trying to explain as best she could to two 6 year olds.

‘’But the angels live in heaven.’’ Alex said. ‘’Will we not get to see daddy again.’’ He asked as he began to cry.

‘’No I guess Heaven was needing a hero and daddy was the hero that they wanted.’’ Kate told him as she took both of them onto her arms and lay back onto the bed.

‘’I want daddy to come home to us.’’ Allie cried.

Kate rubbed both of their backs until they fell asleep. Kate climbed out of bed and went into the living room.

A few days later and the Scott family attended Jamie’s funeral to say their final goodbyes.

**20 Years Later**

‘’Hi baby, you became a grandfather three times today. Allie had a baby boy called Dylan James Jackson and Alex’s wife had twins a boy called Ethan Tomas Scott and a baby girl called Lily Rose Scott.’’ Kate told Jamie as she sat at his grave. She stuck the photos she had taken of the kids to the headstone. ‘’Dylan weighed in at 5lbs 8oz and Ethan was 4lbs 9oz and Lily was 4lbs 6oz. Alex and Allie both said that they will bring them by when they get out of the hospital. Everyone sends their love. Kayla is getting married in two weeks and it is really killing Sean that his baby girl is getting married. He had Tommy threaten her boyfriend so he wouldn’t hurt him as he done a good job at threaten Steven when he began dating Allie.’’ Kate said. ‘’I have to go now baby but I’ll be back soon. I love you Jamie.’’ Kate said kissing her finger and placing them on the top of his headstone.


End file.
